


灰色荒唐爱情

by mollinism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollinism/pseuds/mollinism





	灰色荒唐爱情

文俊辉觉得这一切都太荒唐了。

-  
文俊辉伏在桌前一刻不歇地赶着今天遗留的工作，手机屏幕忽明忽亮，不用看也知道是催命的短信一条条不讲情面地发来。头发有些乱糟糟地都往后梳，灰灰绿绿也说不清是什么颜色，虽然一头灰绿给他的职场带来了不少麻烦，但他还是执着地每月一次准时去理发店补色。

像这样的夜色，也是没有什么意思的吧。书桌前的床帘遮光并不太好，繁忙与沉寂都透过来，映在镜片上晃了眼睛。

都说人到了十八岁，眼睛的肌肉就会定型，度数便不再增长，文俊辉却在十八岁后的第一个生日得到了一副五十度的框架眼镜。人生的十八岁，应该是什么模样呢，文俊辉摘下眼镜轻轻放在桌上，靠着椅背向后仰去。

至少不应该是自己这样。

电脑屏幕上蹦出几个花花绿绿的广告，闪烁着艳俗的光打在脸上，文俊辉从镜子里看见自己，像抹了搞笑的油彩，面目模糊。

移动鼠标关掉跃动的广告界面，手指摸索一下按上键盘小小的凸起，等十指都就位之后便继续坐在黑暗之中努力填满眼前的空白。

当铃响了第三遍时文俊辉终于接起了电话，“做不完明天你就不用来了。”

又是这样，其实也不至于丢了工作，所以文俊辉也只是有那么一点点难过而已。手机屏幕灭下去的瞬间，文俊辉听到外面响起一阵熟悉的哐当声，默数三秒回头撞进一双圆溜溜的眼睛。

“俊尼。”

-  
徐明浩和他的妈妈搬进来的时候，文俊辉正收拾好了准备锁门去单位，新来的邻居笑着地过来打招呼，拉着儿子的手腕把他往前推，看上去有点怯生的男孩只是简单点点头就躲开了。

是个乖巧漂亮的小男孩。这是文俊辉对徐明浩的第一印象，如果他又开朗又热情，文俊辉会伸出手轻轻揉一揉他的头发，对着他的妈妈夸他是个帅气的小伙子。

很明显男孩没有给他这个机会，他也并没有多少时间等待这个机会，短暂一面之后文俊辉道了声抱歉便急匆匆地去赶通勤了。

徐明浩念高中，因为学业搬家来离学校更近的地方住，学习只是不太让人担心的程度，不好不坏，不过这些都是他妈妈闲聊时告诉文俊辉的。

文俊辉到达每天上班乘坐的那趟地铁还需要一段路程，为了能给自己挤出一点点可怜的睡眠时间，他买了一辆破自行车丢在楼下，也不用担心被人偷走。

这间房子是真的遮光太差了，文俊辉五点半被隔壁高中生家的灯火通明和不算大但足以打破清晨寂静的响动弄醒了，他揉了揉太阳穴，伸手摸到眼镜戴上，佝着背坐在床上发呆。

于是文俊辉破天荒地余裕了一大段时间，足以他慢腾腾地吃好早饭，趟着自行车悠闲地走到地铁站。即使早上时间充沛也要带上自行车的理由在于，下班之后会很累，累到再没有心情步行回家。

文俊辉其实并不讨厌上班，相反地，他最初也像所有人一样抱着热情与决心来到这里，工作填满生活的缝隙的感觉也不错，毕竟他也并没有什么其他需要占用时间的大事要去完成。他只是讨厌被推着走，所有人都以同样的速度快速前进着，快到仿佛这世界上所有的温吞与缓和都失去了意义，而文俊辉恰恰是这样一个人，在路上越走越慢，直到被一个人丢在后面，就像被抛弃的一头灰绿色头发，不在比在更有意义。

清晨总是这样雾蒙蒙的，充满水汽，运气好的话还能看见光的丁达尔现象，车轮压过水泥路面，文俊辉捏着把手的手震得有些发麻。

听隔壁的响动这会高中生们应该早就在教室里早读了，估计初中部的早读铃也快要响了，面目明显更加稚嫩的学生们背着包擦着文俊辉身边跑过去，书包甩得哐啷啷乱响，在跃入校门的瞬间一个急刹大口喘着粗气，笑着去勾同学的背，搭着肩消失在视线里。

铁片敲击的声音急促地贯穿了整个校园，当最后一下的余音消弭之后，哄闹声便从无数扇门窗之间穿透出来。

也许是被勾起了某种远久但鲜活的记忆，文俊辉停下脚步往蓝顶粉墙的楼宇顶端望去，一瞬间有些恍惚。

因为度数不深，所以他出门时没有戴眼镜，模模糊糊看见顶楼的某个窗格里站着一个人，文俊辉眯起眼睛勉强认出那是隔壁刚搬来的那个叫徐明浩的孩子。

文俊辉很想跟他打个招呼，因为直觉告诉他楼顶的男孩在看他。

很深很黑的一双眸子，第一次见到他的时候文俊辉就记得他的眼睛，是向上挑的单眼皮眼型，被细碎的刘海挡住一点。

文俊辉被盯得背后发毛，平常起床的闹钟不合时宜地响起，文俊辉手忙脚乱地翻出手机按掉噪音来源，再抬头时徐明浩已经不在那里了。

又是一天，文俊辉扯掉领带直直地倒在床上，脸埋在枕头里直到喘不上气来才舍得翻身仰面躺好。文俊辉喜欢软软的东西，所以选了最松软的枕头，听父母的话为了腰背着想选了有硬质的棕榈垫，又觉得不满足一样愣是夏天铺上两层棉胎。贴合着后背的软垫麻酥酥地啃着一小段裸露的皮肤，痒痒地让他弓起腰来。

迷迷糊糊睡到暮色都起了，文俊辉才想起来自己拎回来的盒饭早就在客厅里凉透了，有些懊悔地起身准备去热一热吃。

家里哪里没有开灯，他便摸索着往厨房走，阳台上响起了一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。

“别……别不是进贼了。”文俊辉胆子不大，像一只被踩了尾巴的花猫瞪圆了眼睛，浑身的毛都立了起来，小心翼翼地挪着脚步往声音那边去。

纤细的男孩折着腿跪倒在地上，龇牙咧嘴地揉着磕红的膝盖，文俊辉赶紧跑过去扶，男孩见了文俊辉歪着头笑了一笑。

“我发现从窗台可以翻过来，就来了。”

徐明浩穿着夏季校服的白衬衫，拆掉了校徽和领结，空空荡荡地挂在身上，有些长的黑发乖巧地趴在耳后，一双圆圆的眼睛在昏暗中亮晶晶。

-  
“俊……俊尼……”

耳边是男孩细碎的喘息夹杂着几声含混不清的姓名，文俊辉搂着男孩精瘦的腰，把他顶得摇摇晃晃，看他戴着自己的眼镜，滑落到鼻尖几乎快要掉下来，眼角眉梢红扑扑的是情欲的粉色。

太荒唐了。

文俊辉停下了动作，徐明浩睁着湿漉漉的眼睛有些困惑地把自己从他身上撑起来一点，文俊辉伸手从额角到后颈把男孩细软的头发捋了一遍，手指绕着刘海别到耳后，凑过去亲亲他的眼睛，“明浩，我想起来一件事情。”

“嗯？”

“你记不记得，有一天，嗯，在学校里面……”

“记得喔。”

“……”

“那你为什么在那里？”

-  
文俊辉有时候觉得徐明浩很陌生，偶尔在廊道里面遇见他和他妈妈一起出门，阿姨笑着冲他打招呼，徐明浩低垂着眼睛跟在后面一声不吭，一如他们的初见。

仿佛日夜颠倒一般，只有到了夜晚，本该属于徐明浩这个年纪的各种色彩才悄然绽放开在他嘴角弯弯的弧度上。他是灰色的男孩，跨坐在文俊辉大腿上抱住他的时候文俊辉就知道了，就像他是灰色的大人。

徐明浩轻得不像话，抱住他好像抱住了一团空气。这么瘦削的一个人每次拥抱却都很用力，好像要把自己揉进对方的身体，直到腿也勾了上来紧紧环住腰侧，好在文俊辉的胸膛宽阔，徐明浩整个人被包裹住，连呼吸都没有落下。

最开始徐明浩爬过来只是趴在文俊辉房间的书桌边，眯着眼睛看他对着电脑敲敲打打，直到深夜再悄悄回房间，摸黑躺好假装自己没有出过门。

文俊辉心疼他磕在地上的膝盖，叫他从门进来，他妈妈那里自己可以去说，徐明浩不肯。于是在估摸着徐明浩差不多要来的时候长了个心眼，一旦听到对面的响声就神经敏感地弹起来，在徐明浩踩着栏杆要往下跳的瞬间伸手把他捞住，轻轻放在地上。

文俊辉后来想，荒唐也许就从那个暴雨的夜晚开始，然后一发不可收拾。

没有刻意去记住名字的台风带来了过于充足的水汽，吹了大半天终于在半夜爆发出一场大雨。风吹得玻璃窗哐哐响，雨声风声叫人神思烦乱，文俊辉手头还有工作，思索着徐明浩也不会来也是为了安全着想就锁上了阳台的门窗。

文俊辉戴上眼镜便投入了工作，没听见窗外不同于雨点哐哐的敲击声，直到敲击声密密麻麻地落下来急促地从雨点中跳脱出来文俊辉才发觉有什么不对。

他疯了一样跑到阳台上，果不其然，经常来找自己的小孩，总看着自己的小孩，他的小孩，正瑟缩在自家阳台的角落里，伸长手臂在窗户上一下一下敲击着。文俊辉有些鼻酸，把湿漉漉的徐明浩从对面抱过来的时候，看见男孩的眼眶都红了一圈。即使这样也没有得到狂风暴雨的一声埋怨，男孩乖顺地笑着，仰头望着文俊辉的眼睛眼泪却掉了下来。

心像是被剜去一块，文俊辉把徐明浩揽入怀里，紧紧抱着到呼吸急促。

文俊辉拿了自己的衣服给洗完澡的徐明浩穿，自己也去把湿掉的睡衣换掉。徐明浩头发乱糟糟地贴在脸上，穿好衣服就趴在文俊辉床上，也不好好呆着，打着滚东蹭蹭西蹭蹭。

文俊辉丢了一块晒干的浴巾给他叫他好好擦干头发不要弄得床单都湿了，自己又戴上眼镜回到电脑面前。

“俊尼。”甜甜的奶音这样喊着其实并不讨厌。

“理论上你应该叫我哥或者叔叔。”文俊辉好脾气地搭着小朋友的腔。

“俊尼。”

文俊辉皱着眉头转过身来，想着怎样显得自己威严一点教训一下不礼貌的小孩。

徐明浩嘟囔地趴在一团被他搞得乱糟糟的被子上，胳膊垫着脸颊，眨巴着眼睛，平角内裤把大腿内侧勒出一道浅粉的痕迹，白嫩的一截小腿晃晃悠悠地抬起又放下。

脸上没有什么表情，没有什么表情才要人命，徐明浩的小嘴嚼着文俊辉的名字好像嚼着什么孩子才喜欢的小食，饶有兴趣地用眼尖尖瞥一眼看他的反应，纯得不行，又摆上明台地诱惑。

文俊辉抑制不住地滚动了一下喉结。

下一秒文俊辉就彻底昏了头，男孩爬过来挤进自己坐着的椅子，跨坐在大腿上搂住他的脖子，小屁股压着自己胯间火热的一团。

湿乎乎的是男孩的舌头和牙齿在舔咬自己的脖颈，男孩的后穴也湿湿软软的，颤抖着出了很多水。插进去的时候徐明浩倒吸一口凉气，文俊辉问他要不要再进去的时候，回应他的是指尖不安的躁动。

“再……再进一点……再深一点……”

文俊辉耐着性子，一点点往里面捅，碰到徐明浩敏感点他也只是咬着牙抖了抖，却在插进最里面的时候发出一声满足的喟叹。

“动一动吗？”文俊辉安抚地顺着脊背摸下去，捏上了很有肉感的臀部。

徐明浩夸张地摇着头，蹭得颈窝痒痒的，小声贴着他的耳朵说再等我一会。文俊辉硬挺的一根就那样插在徐明浩里面，小男孩像考拉宝宝一样环抱着文俊辉，裸露的皮肤尽最大可能地贴合在一起，交换着彼此的温度。

文俊辉被夹得不上不下的，轻轻喘着气，一瞬间他甚至都觉得把自己的东西整个吃下去的男孩都快靠着自己睡着了。

“嗯……想要……被填满……想要被插进最里面……”

仿佛过去了一个世纪那么久，断断续续的呻吟贴着文俊辉耳朵上细小的绒毛流进耳蜗，最是纯情又说着色情的话，激得他一下子射在了小穴深处。

颈侧的湿润感告诉文俊辉自己的小男孩哭了，男孩抽噎着抱着文俊辉不让他把软趴趴的性器从自己身体里抽出来，而是把眼镜从他脸上摘下来扔在地上，捧住脸颊凑上去对着鼻梁和嘴唇又啃又咬，弄得眼泪汗滴都蹭得乱七八糟，四处惹火直到身体里的东西再一次硬起来。

“俊尼，来吧。”

-  
文俊辉很少问徐明浩关于为什么的问题，因为高中生的困扰一只手也能够数得清楚，他只是安静地在远处看着瘦削的背影背着书包消失在教学楼的蓝色玻璃门那边，看着过长的黑发遮住曾经在无数个夜晚闪闪发光的细长双眼，看着周末放学自顾自踢着石子衣袖裤筒晃悠悠地兜住一小阵风。只是在他翻过窗台的时候接住他，只是在他跨坐在身上的时候抱抱他，只是在他说想要被填满的时候满满当当地塞进去，然后做到脱力做到昏过去再带到浴室里洗澡。

“那你为什么在那里？”

你为什么要站在高楼上看着我，为什么在阳台上看着我，为什么捧着我的脸看着我，看着你的我就像看着我的你，灰色的，孤独的灵魂，裹好皮囊走在路上，拥有漂亮的乌黑眸子的男孩那样直勾勾地，像透过血肉，看着一片无妄。

徐明浩扶着文俊辉结实的胳膊，一点一点磨着温软的肠壁坐下去，细细地吐气在文俊辉敏感的耳朵上，没有得到回应的男人把不快报复一样地换算成百倍的情欲，凶狠地在男孩体内横冲直撞，顶到了就呻吟出很色情的一声，修长的脖颈向后仰去，汗水顺着下颚线滴在灼热的小腹上，一会就不见了踪影。

徐明浩闭着眼睛，像即将死去一样绝望地掐着文俊辉的蝴蝶骨，呼吸被撞得零碎不堪。

“俊尼，俊尼。”

“你知道高中男生为什么要和人做爱吗？”

文俊辉感到男孩胸口不安的起伏。

“因为寂寞，俊尼。”

因为寂寞。


End file.
